Alaskan Empire (Napoleon's World)
The Empire of Alaska or the Alaskan Empire (Russian: Империя Аляски), more officially known as Alaska (Russian: Аляска), is a northern nation located on North America, Greenland and parts of Asia. It is one of the two Russian-speaking independence states at the Northern Hemisphere, together with the Republic of Siberia. It's primary language is Russian, although Aleut, Inuit and Tlingit are common tongues as well. The official religion is the Alaskan Orthodox Church, with 90% of the country practicing; other major religions includes Judaism (5%), Roman Catholicism (3%) and indigenous faiths (2%). It's capital is Sitka. The Church is based out of Aleksandrgrad, and the Kamchatka Krai and Okhotsk Krai, which have semi-autonomous governments that answer directly to Sitka, are based out is Petropavlovsk and Okhotsk, respectively. At 15,078,610 km², it is by far the world's largest country. Alaska has large reserves of mineral, oil, natural gas, and fishing, which has made Alaska an energy superpower. Over 540 million people live in the Alaskan Empire, which make it one of the world's most populous and densely populated countries, especially along the coasts. Alaska was formed out of remnants of the old Russian Empire, after the Russian people fled the purge, and began a campaign of expanisionism into the former Russian Empire, underwent reforms and a massive industralization. Alaska fought against the Frenchs in the French-Alaskan War over a series of of islands in the mouth of the Hudson Bay in 1917, was involved in both the Alaskan War with the rival United States, and the Pacific War against the Asian Powers, becomes a communist state for more than four decades, and the Alaskan-Siberian War was fought between Alaska and Siberia in the 1940s. In the 1960s, the Alaskan economy grew during the 1970s and 1980s, and the Alaskan infrastructure was modernized in the 1990s. In 1991, the Revolution of 1991 took place, and was a turning point in Alaska's history. Communism in Alaska was dissolved, and Alaska became more and more democratic. Between 1922 and 1991, Alaska was known as the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union, the world's first socialist state and an recognized superpower after the Pacific War. The Alaskan economy is the third largest national economy in the world by both nominal GDP and purchasing power parity (PPP) with $12.2 trillion. Kialgory, the largest city of Alaska, is the financial centre of Alaska and northern Americas. The Alaskan economy began to grow very fast in the 1970s, much thanks to the discovery of oil and other large reserves of natural resources which began already in the 1800s. The Imperial Alaskan Armed Forces is the second largest military in North America, and one of the largest and most powerful in the world. The Imperial military has a long history of warfare in the 19th century and 20th century. As a result of its rich history of warfare, Alaska has one of the most experimented and best-trained armed forces in the world. The Imperial Alaskan Navy is the second largest navy in the Americas, and is among the largest ones in the world. The Imperial Alaskan Army is one of the largest, most experimented and best-trained in the world. The Imperial Alaskan Air Force is one of the largest air forces in the world with over 2,500 aircraft in service. Alaska has a large tank force, a modern strategic bomber force, and is a nuclear weapons state. Due to the large economy and massive size of the armed forces, Alaska has emerged as a major industrial and military superpower in the Northern Hemisphere. Category:Nations (Napoleon's World)